A princesa e o traidor
by HarunoN
Summary: Esta fic eu tirei um pouco da idéia do filme as “Brumas de Avalon”, na verdade a cena que Arthur e Morgana passam a noite juntos... Mas será SasuxSaku e eles não são irmãos... Os sacerdotes também serão Merlin e Viviane, como no filme, e tudo acontecerá e


_**A princesa e o Traidor**_

Esta fic eu tirei um pouco da idéia do filme as "Brumas de Avalon", na verdade a cena que Arthur e Morgana passam a noite juntos... Mas será SasuxSaku e eles não são irmãos... Os sacerdotes também serão Merlin e Viviane, como no filme, e tudo acontecerá em uma ilha cercada por brumas...

* * *

Mais um dia em Konoha, final de inverno logo entraria a primavera e com isso o festival, mas este seria diferente pois também teria a festa da colheita, uma festa que acontece a cada 250 anos, foi nesta festa que o clã Uchiha nasceu, na mistura com o clã Hyuuga, neste festival um pais é escolhido para escolher uma mulher pura, virgem, que nunca se quer deu um único beijo, e um outro pais escolhe o homem também puro e virgem, um excelente guerreiro, e depois de 2 dias, na noite do segundo dia em um lugar sagrado, o homem escolhido passa por alguma dificuldades e se ele passar de todas ele chega a um templo, onde nele se encontra a ninfa escolhida, e ele a possui naquele lugar, e eles usam mascaras e todos que acompanham o ritual também usam máscaras e essas pessoas não são todas que querem assistir apenas um número reduzido de pessoas, escolhidas pelos chefes de cada pais, já houve casos onde o homem não consegue passar pelos obstáculos e não encontra a prometida e dizem que a economia durante 250 anos será amaldiçoada, então a cada 250 anos um menino e uma menina gêmeos nascidos 5 anos antes, com uma marca de em forma de circulo e dentro dele um x, nas costas eles são escolhidos, e retiram os papeis dentro do templo, onde a garota se encontrar no dia do festival, e dentro de uma urna de ouro, pequena, com o nome de todos os paises e vilas é sorteado, a menina tira o pais que escolhera o menino e o menino sorte-a o pais da menina, e escolhido o pais do menino não pode ser o mesmo da menina, e então cabe a cada governante escolher quem será as pessoas destinadas, Konoha à 250 anos antes fora obrigada a escolher um garoto, o filho gênio do chefe da Bunke e uma garota de Suna, filha do Kazegake , nesta união bem sucedida nasceu o clã Uchiha e Konoha e Suna foram abençoadas.

* * *

Tsunade estava em seu escritório apenas assinando os papeis burocráticos, e estava preocupada com o pupilo de seu amigo Naruto, ele ainda corria grande risco, pois apesar de mais 2 Akatsukis estarem mortos Hidan e Kazuzu, por Shikamaru e Kakashi, os mais fortes ainda continuavam escondidos, mas seus pensamentos quando uma Shizume aflita entra na sala... 

Shizume – Tsunade-sama, os conselheiros querem falar com a senhora...

Tsunade- mas por quê?

Shizume – eu não sei, apenas disseram que é urgente.

Tsunade foi até a sala dos conselheiros e chegando lá se sentou e o conselheiro mais velho entregou um papel a ela.

Tsunade – mas o que isso?

Conselheiro 1 (_não lembro o nome deles)_ – abra

Tsunade abriu o papel e lá estava escrito Konoha, pais que escolherá a menina para o festival da colheita.

Tsunade – eu nem me lembrava que este ano seria o festival da colheita, me esqueci completamente, mas qual o pais do menino?

Conselheira 2 – Ninguém sabe, só se sabe na hora, e se ele chegar até ela, escolha a garota Tsunade.

Tsunade – Hai

* * *

Neste mesmo momento o chefe de uma outra vila recebia o papel dos mensageiros do templo sagrado, esta vila não se importava com as pessoas e o chefe dela parecia uma cobra, com olhos de uma, cabelo liso, cumprido e negros, branco como a será e extremamente maléfico, na hora que ele recebeu e leu o papel, e conhecia as regras não saberia quem seria a garota escolhida, escolheu um garoto de cabelos rebeldes negros azulados e olhos ônix, descendente o clã formado no ritual 250 anos antes e este havia sido exterminado, tendo apenas ele e o irmão vivos, apenas ele conseguiria passar pelos obstáculos fornecidos e seria frio o bastante apenas para se deitar com uma qualquer. 

Orochimaru – Kabuto, chame o Sasuke-kun...

Depois de alguns minutos Sasuke estava lá com sua expressão fria como se nada importasse...

Orochimaru – Sasuke –kun, você será o menino escolhido para realizar o ritual da colheita que acontece a cada 250 anos.

Sasuke – Hump... Ele sabia o que era este ritual, apesar de tudo sua linhagem havia sido criado naquele momento, mas já não se importava com isso.

* * *

Sakura havia comparecido ao escritório de sua mestra, pois a mesma queria falar com ela... 

Tsunade – Sakura, você vai ter que prometer, antes de eu te contar...

Sakura – Porquê?

Tsunade – apenas prometa.

Sakura – Prometo.

Tsunade – Você sabe o que é o ritual da colheita?

Sakura – Já ouvi dizer, mas o que eu tenho haver com isso?

Tsunade – Tudo, pela sua promessa, isso acontece a cada 250 anos e um pais é escolhido para escolher uma garota e um pais um garoto, na 2ª noite do festival da primavera o ritual acontece o menino se passar por todas as dificuldades, chega até o templo onde encontra a ninfa e ela se entrega a ele como premio e sinal de prosperidade pelos próximos 250 anos.

Sakura – Como assim? Eu terei que dar a minha virgindade à um desconhecido? Mas Tsunade-sama... A senhora sabe que eu amo apenas uma pessoa...

Tsunade – eu sei, mas você prometeu, e como princesa de Konoha você tem que fazer isso por ela, pela sua vila.

Sakura chorava apenas murmurou um hai e se retirou, foi procurar a sua amiga Ino, pois faltava apenas 10 dias para o dia...

* * *

Ela contou tudo a Ino e apenas chorava... 

Ino – Testuda eu não queria estar na sua pele, e além de tudo você só saberá quem ele é no momento...

Sakura – eu não quero, mas eu dei a minha palavra.

Sakura também contou a seu amigo Naruto, este queria tirar satisfação com a Godaime, mas Sakura não permitiu...

Naruto – eu queria estar em seu lugar Sakura-chan, eu sei que você ainda ama muito o teme e queria apenas se entregar a ele...

Sakura se jogou nos braços do amigo e chorou, como ela amava ainda aquele garoto que tentou matá-la, na última vez que o viu...

* * *

Os dias passaram rápidos e o 1° dia de festival havia chegado, Konoha estava linda como sempre, mas uma kunoichi andava triste pelas ruas daquela cidade, no outro dia encontraria a pessoa a quem teria que de entregar por uma promessa, ela partiria naquela madrugada para o lugar que diziam ser no meio de um lago, uma ilha enorme, cercado por uma neblina espessa e que as únicas pessoas que conseguiam entrar lá eram as 2 crianças, um sacerdote e uma sacerdotisa e dez encarregados, mas na época de ritual, os chefes de estados, alguns convidados e os escolhidos conseguiam entrar no local...

* * *

Sasuke não estava ansioso, para ele tanto faz, mas o seu coração naqueles últimos dias estava tentando bater, e quando ele ia deitar era o rosto de sua Sakura que vinha na mente, queria que fosse ela, mas por outro lado não, ele não tinha o direito de tirar a pureza dela, ela merecia alguém muito melhor, não a pessoa que a abandonou e tentou matá-la, começou a se arrumar partiria de manhã, para não encontrar com sua pretendida antes o horário.

* * *

Sakura partiu naquela madrugada, e junto dela Tsunade escolheu as meninas que acompanhariam a garota, como ajudantes (_tipo aquelas moças que ficam junto com a princesa)_, damas de companhia, essas eram Tenten, Ino, Temari e Hinata, Tsunade, vestia um vestido verde simples longo, sem nenhum detalhe, apenas com um cedro (_tipo Athena)_ de ouro indicando que pertencia ao pais da garota escolhida, tinha que ir junto, então deixou Shizume cuidando do festival, as amigas vestiam vestidos azuis claros longo, bem leve todo bordado com fios de prata, uma mascara de porcelana até a boca todas desenhas com riscos e penas, esta era a roupa que elas precisavam usar, Sakura vestia um vestido longo branco, bordado em ouro, um bracelete de ouro no braço esquerdo, cabelo preso em um rabo, uma coroa com desenhos antigos e um sobretudo preto com capuz para que ninguém a reconhecesse ou a visse, ela também já vestia uma mascara de porcelana, sem nenhum detalhe que ia até o nariz, deixando amostra apenas seus olhos e sua boca, passaram pela neblina dentro de uma canoa, junto com as meninas estariam os meninos que fariam a guarda da dama, e do percurso que o garoto teria que enfrentar, para que ele não tentasse trapacear, e aqueles que fariam os obstáculos, para a guarda da moça seria Naruto, Sai e Kakashi, vestiam iguais, uma roupa de guarda azul, com uma espada ao lado também vestiam máscaras até o nariz, mas de cada um era diferente Naruto era de ouro com pedras de águas marinhas, Kakashi, ouro branco com esmeraldas e Sai de Bronze com rubis, para a defesa do percurso seriam Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Kankuru, Gai e Chouji, vestiam roupas totalmente brancas e com mascaras iguais de prata com ametistas e penas e para fazer os obstáculos Shikamaru, Yamato, Gaara, Gemma e Jiraya, vestiam um macacão todo preto, com mascaras pretas com riscos em prata, mais cinco ajudantes dos sacerdotes, Sakura já ficaria no templo se arrumando, enquanto Sasuke ficaria em um castelo longe daquele lugar para que ele não a encontrasse... Mas o destino queria que eles se vissem pelo menos de longe e não se reconheceram...

* * *

Sasuke havia saído da vila do som às 8h, mas era mais perto da vila do som do que da vila da folha, ele estava acompanhado apenas por Orochimaru e Kabuto, que não poderiam auxiliá-lo, apenas recepcioná-lo na entrada do templo, quando ele cumprisse com as obrigações, Orochimaru vestia um conjunto preto de calça e camisa preta, Kabuto vestia igual os de Naruto, pois ele fazia a guarda de Sasuke e Sasuke com uma roupa de príncipe toda negra, com uma capa também com capuz e mascara totalmente negra.

* * *

Os dois chegaram ao mesmo tempo e quando um estava indo a um caminho e o outro para o outro lado em um certo momento se cruzaram, mas apenas olharam de lado e não se encararam, ele viu a princesa, toda de branco, com o capuz, e ela o viu todo de negro, o coração dos dois aceleraram mas nenhum entendeu, achou apenas que era o nervoso do momento... Eles viram um monte de crianças e pessoas convidadas pelos sacerdotes com roupas antigas e esvoaçastes e todas de mascaras...

* * *

Sasuke foi até o castelo e encontrou o sacerdote (_Merlin)_, que o comprimento o garoto e explicou as regras, e logo depois foi descansar, estava curioso quem era a moça, adormeceu, levantou por volta das 15 horas e comeu alguma coisa, subiu ao seu quarto e foi tomar o banho, pois às 20h começava os desafios...

* * *

Sakura chegou e foi até o templo e foi recebida pela sacerdotisa (_Viviane_), que a abençoou, e a levou até o lugar, as meninas entraram junto com ela para ajudá-la, ninguém falava nada, pois todas tinham pena de sua amiga, ela estava totalmente abatida, mas não chorava, era forte e tinha que ser, elas descansaram e às 15h Sakura acordou e comeu alguma coisa, para as 22h estar pronta...

Naruto, Sai e Kakashi, ficaram ao lado de fora cuidando da segurança da amiga... Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari, como escolhidas para cuidar da moça, começaram a arrumá-la, dando um banho na mesma com pétalas de Sakura, depois começaram a arrumar seu cabelo em um alto coque feito com uma trança, maquiaram a amiga, e a deixaram pronta, vestida apenas com uma capa preta, mas sem capuz, as meninas a abraçaram... Sakura se mantinha sem chorar...

Hinata- Sakura-chan, você tem que ser forte...

Sakura – eu sei, falou baixo e sem emoção nenhuma.

Neste momento ouviram um estrondo de fogos de artifícios, e o sino indicando 20 horas, o inicio do ritual, quem quer que fosse tinha começado a enfrentar os desafios, e neste momento entrou Tsunade e Viviane.

Tsunade – Por favor, meninas queremos falar com a Sakura, esperem na sala do banquete.

Todas saíram e foram ao local indicado... Após todas terem saído.

Viviane – Sakura não podemos conversar, mas é uma honra ter sido escolhida.

Sakura a olhou com a cara mais abatida e triste...

Sakura – por que honra? Eu estou perdendo a minha.

Viviane – Foi o destino que a trouxe aqui, e você é considerada uma princesa, por ser a pupila da Hokage, você faz parte do futuro de uma nação, e você não perderá a sua honra.

Sakura – Mas não será por amor, pois eu sempre amei outra pessoa...

Viviane – E é por isso que você está aqui, para também conhecer o verdadeiro amor, quando os nomes foram nos passados, sei que o nome de vocês dois já estava ligado antes mesmo de vocês nascerem.

Sakura – Por favor, me deixem sozinha...

Tsunade – mas Sakura...

Viviane – Ok, mas a pessoa que chegará até você é o seu amor verdadeiro, não apenas desta vida, mas de todas, se vocês foram escolhidos é porque a alma de ambos já está ligada pelo laço do amor, mas acho que você realmente tem que ficar sozinha...

Assim Tsunade e Viviane saíram, Tsunade estava começando a se arrepender, e se aquela historia que a sacerdotisa havia contado fosse mentira.

Tsunade – Viviane é verdade está história?

Viviane – Totalmente.

Tsunade – Tomará que seja.

E assim se dirigiram ao camarote, de Viviane, pois Merlin teria um separado, para olhar o garoto passar pelos obstáculos, e quando chegasse até o templo seria recepcionado pela chefa da vila oculta da folha, o da vila do som e os dois sacerdotes.

* * *

Sasuke estava pronto e ao seu lado Orochimaru e Kabuto com roupas e máscaras, estavam ao lado dele, que estava com uma calça preta, a mascara preta e sem camisa, perto dele encontrava-se alguns ajudantes dos sacerdotes, mas Merlin veio até ele e apenas disse.

Merlin – vê aquele templo em cima daquele penhasco, lá se encontra a sua menina, que hoje será a sua mulher, passe pelos obstáculos...

Sasuke – Hai...

Assim os fogos e o sino tocaram indicando 20h, e ele entrou na floresta...

Gemma esperava o príncipe, fez a 1ª armadilha a mais simples, apenas com trajas explosivas, no qual Sasuke percebeu e conseguiu acabar com a armadilha, ao passar por Gemma, ele sentiu que conhecia o mascarado, mas não se importou...

Sasuke corria, as regras eram chegar no templo às 22h, ele passou por Kankuru que reconheceu o chakra, mas não lembrou de quem pertencia, mas a frente estava Shino que simplesmente não reparou no garoto, apenas na missão, e ele estava seguindo muito bem e dentro das regras...

Sasuke chegou na 2ª armadilha feita por Yamato, onde apareceram vários clones do guarda de madeira, então ele teve que lutar, mas depois de 5 minutos estava correndo novamente pela floresta, e como Yamato estava longe não reparou no garoto...

Mas ao passar pelos novos dois guardas que eram Lee e Gai, Lee que lamentava não ter sido escolhido, pois era a Sakura-san, viu o garoto passar, e reparou no cabelo rebelde e negro do mesmo, apontou para o sensei que ficou espantado...

Lee – não pode ser o Sasuke-san, se for assim tenho que avisar a todos, para dificultar nas armadilhas...

Gai – vai...

Lee chegou a Jiraya e Kiba e avisou que o menino era provavelmente Uchiha Sasuke...

Kiba – então não podemos deixar ele chegar até a Sakura-san...

Jiraya – Nossa missão é colocar armadilhas, mas não pará-lo, ele é o escolhido e não podemos fazer nada, pois o príncipe na verdade é o traidor...

Lee – mas...

Jiraya – volte ao seu lugar, nada podemos impedir...

Lee voltou ao seu lugar com Gai.

Sasuke chegou e encontrou Jiraya o esperando, ele parou entendeu que a menina pertencia a Konoha.

Jiraya – Sasuke, não colocarei nenhuma armadilha, pode passar, já sabemos que é você e assim sumiu da frente do shinobi.

Kiba apenas observava o traidor da vila, ele realmente estava poderoso, dava para sentir o chakra dele.

Sasuke apenas pensava que com certeza não era Sakura, pois sabia que ela tinha sido treinada pela Hokage e a mesma não a deixaria se deitar com qualquer um, devia ter escolhido outra menina, mas ela saberia e não queria machucá-la mais coisa que não teria jeito, mas seria melhor assim, pois ela o esqueceria...

Chegou até a 4ª armadilha lá encontrava-se Shikamaru, que utilizou seu Kage Mane e o prendeu, Sasuke ativou o sharingam, então começaram a duelar, logo que Sasuke havia chegado, Shikamaru percebeu que se tratava do Uchiha e não facilitou, Sasuke demorou muito, 1h, até se livrar da armadilha preparada pelo gênio de estratégias de Konoha, e estava quase sem chakra, sabia que o próximo seria o pior, passou por Chouji que apenas ficou feliz, pois sabia da paixão da Haruno pelo Uchiha, sabia até que Ino havia desistido dele, pois ela não sofrerá o mesmo que a amiga...

Sasuke chegou até um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes e este apesar de não possuir mais o Subaku ainda possuía seus jutsus e era Kazegake...

Gaara – quem diria Uchiha Sasuke, não será fácil passar por mim, e eu decidirei se você irá ou não.

Sasuke – vamos ver, Gaara...

Gaara começou com genjutsu, que Sasuke caiu, via Itachi, seus pais, Ino e Sakura chorando dizendo como ele podia ter feito aquilo com ela, que ela iria se casar com outro, pois ela precisa amar outra pessoa, e que ela nunca mais o perdoaria, Naruto dizendo que ele não era mais o irmão dele e Kakashi fingindo que não o conhecia e o irmão rindo como sempre da cara dele, quando ele se livrou da ilusão, suor escorria pelo rosto do rapaz e ele ativou o sharingam, pegou sua katana e foi para cima de Gaara com seu Chidori passando por todo o corpo, Gaara desviou, mas Sasuke investia contra Gaara, este que apenas se defendia com areia, a batalha esta acirrada e empatada, então Gaara pára..

Gaara – você me venceu, mas não podemos continuar senão iremos nos matar...

Neji viu Sasuke passar com seu Byakugan, nada havia acontecido no caminho, pois senão teria que pará-lo, mas viu que se tratava de Sasuke, precisava avisar o quanto antes Naruto, para o mesmo não ter um ataque, e assim fez...

* * *

Sakura ouviu os fagos indicando que o garoto havia conseguido passar o que significava que não teria jeito, teria que se deitar com ele, e assim as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, ela se sentou no baú da cama que tinha nos pés da cama, e apenas pensava que queria tanto que fosse o Uchiha, pois era ele com quem ela sempre sonhou, mas nem ele ela queria mais, tinha medo de morrer de novo, pois ela se entregaria por amor, mas ele não, mas nunca que aquele garoto seria o seu amado, ele devia estar treinando, e nem sabia que aquele ritual estava acontecendo...

* * *

Viviane foi avisada que o menino ia chegar em ponto no templo e começou a se dirigir até ele com Tsunade, Merlin fez o mesmo com Orochimaru.

Neji chegou antes de todos e encontrou Naruto, Sai e Kakashi na frente do templo, onde estava Sakura...

Neji – Naruto, Sai e Kakashi, peço que tenha calma.

Naruto – Por que?

Neji – Irei logo ao assunto, o garoto que escolhido que esta chegando, é Uchiha Sasuke...

Naruto – Nani? O teme?

Sai – nós vimos que ele passou por todos os obstáculos.

Kakashi – Obrigado, por nos avisar, apesar de tudo temos que nos retirar a sala do banquete, não há nada que possamos fazer.

Naruto – MAS DATTEBAYO...

Kakashi – vamos, só estaríamos aqui caso ele não passasse e tentasse invadir o templo, agora é com a Sakura.

Naruto – vamos tirá-la de lá...

Sai – não podemos, cairia uma maldição sobre Konoha...

Naruto – então não tem jeito, só espero que ele seja delicado com ela...

* * *

Assim todos saíram e foram a sala do banquete...

Orochimaru foi esperar Sasuke no começo da escada que se encontrava o templo...

Orochimaru – kukukuku...Sasuke-kun sabia que conseguiria... kukukukukukukuku

Merlin – vá até lá e encontre Viviane e a chefa da vila da garota...

Sasuke – que por um acaso é a Tsunade...

Merlin – Hai, percebo que já conhecia as pessoas das armadilhas.

Sasuke – Hump... e subiu as escadas, ninguém imaginava mas o coração dele estava disparado, queria chegar logo...

Encontrou Tsunade e Viviane, aonde a sacerdotisa veio parabenizá-lo, Tsunade olhou para o adolescente na frente dela, era ele o amor da Sakura, sempre foi, todos sempre souberam, mas tinha que cumprimentá-lo...

Tsunade – Parabéns Sasuke...

Assim ele entrou no Templo...

* * *

Tsunade – Você realmente estava certa Viviane...

* * *

Sasuke entrou no quarto e olhou a menina, era ela, a menina dos cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verdes, o coração que há muito tempo não sentia nada, falhou, aqueles dias ele tinha resolvido dizer que estava vivo... Mas ela tinha as mãos segurando o rosto baixo, e os cotovelos apoiados na perna, ela apenas chorava, ele entendeu ela não queria estar lá...

Sasuke – Sakura...

Sakura sentiu um chakra entrando em seu quarto, aquele chakra, só podia ser dele, mas assim mesmo demorou alguns segundos para processar a mensagem, então levantou o rosto e olhou ele nos olhos, era mesmo ele, as lágrimas pararam, os olhos arregalaram, ela ficou feliz, mas logo a promessa veio à cabeça dela, tinha que ser de qualquer um, queria que fosse ele, mas tinha tanto medo, então apenas ficou séria levantou, e fez algo que o Uchiha não imaginava que ela teria coragem de fazer, abriu a sua capa e a deixou cair, revelando uma Sakura totalmente nua, apenas de máscara, coroa e bracelete...

Sakura – Sasuke...

Sasuke ficou impressionado com a coragem dela, mas não conseguia se mover, estava paralisado, petrificado, encantado, ela era ainda mais linda do que ele conseguia imaginar, então era aquela menina que seria a sua mulher, não ele não poderia...

Sakura começou a andar, tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo, pela tradição primeiro beijo tinha que ser com máscara, chega perto dele o olha nos olhos, e com uma mão pega a mão dele e coloca em sua cintura...

Sasuke apenas via ela vindo em sua direção linda, era uma deusa, ela o olha nos olhos e ele a sente colocar a mão dele em volta da cintura dela, e que cintura, então a paralisia passa e ele coloca a outra mão dele na nuca dela, e sente ela colocando as mãos no tórax dele...

Os olhos foram automaticamente se fechando e as bocas indo à mesma direção, então eles se tocaram pela primeira vez, os lábios frios dele com os quentes dela, e se encaixavam perfeitamente, o beijo começou a aprofundar, mas nenhum tinha coragem de fazer algo mais, apenas queriam que aquele momento nunca mais acabassem, aquilo era mais que magia, pararam olharam-se nos olhos ele retirou a máscara dela com a mão direita, e passava a mesma mão no rosto na jovem, passou pelos olhos, esta que neste momento os fechou, apenas aproveitando a sensação, desceu para o nariz dela, e depois contornou os lábios dela, ela continuava com os olhos fechados, então ele a beijou de novo, ela permitiu, o beijo começou a ser mais selvagem e ele apertava a cintura dela e trazia cada vez mais ela perto dele, ela por sua vez passava as mão pelo tórax do rapaz, o deixando mais louco, mas ele não queria possuí-la e ele não ia, ele não merecia aquela ninfa...

Sakura percebeu que Sasuke não tomaria nenhuma iniciativa quando pararam novamente o beijo, então ela o beijou, mais nervosamente que o anterior, ela também já estava louca, o corpo dela pedia por ele, o coração dela, queria ser dele, e a mente já não mais raciocinava, então ela desceu a direita dela pelo braço esquerdo dele e ao chegar na mão do rapaz, delicadamente escorreu a mão dele até o seu quadril... Sasuke perdeu neste momento a lógica, ele naquele momento voltou a ser o Sasuke e não mais o Uchiha, e a apertou, então desesperadamente ele começou a correr com as mãos o corpo de sua amada e ela retirou a máscara dele e jogou longe, então ele começou a andar na direção da cama, ela apenas era levada por ele enquanto se beijavam, então ele a colocou na cama, e ficou por cima dela, parou o beijo, desfez o cabelo de Sakura e retirou o bracelete que ela usava, não queria nada atrapalhando, ela por sua vez retirou a calça e a cueca que utilizava o deixando completamente nu, mas não era constrangedor, pois era como se já sabiam que o corpo de cada um fosse daquele jeito, já sabiam tudo um sobre o outro...

As caricias continuavam, começaram fazendo coisas com as bocas nos lugares mais íntimos de cada um, os dois sorriam, hora de forma maliciosa, hora de felicidade, os gemidos estavam cada vez mais freqüentes e não estavam cansados ao contrario estavam cada vez mais fogosos, então Sasuke ficou por cima dela novamente...

Sasuke – tem certeza?

Sakura – eu amo você!

Sasuke ficou extremamente feliz, e delicadamente começou a penetrá-la, como era bom, mas então a olhou ela chorava silenciosamente e parou... Sakura abriu os olhos...

Sasuke – eu não posso fazer isso com você, eu não mereço você...

Sakura neste momento deu um selinho nele...

Sakura – Não importa, eu quero ser sua

Ela começou a beijá-lo e assim a se movimentar e ele aceitou que ela também queria, assim continuou com a penetração, os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápido, mas nenhuns do dois queriam que acabasse, então começaram a mudar de posições, em um momento Sakura foi para cima dele, e com um movimento rápido Sasuke se sentou na beirada da cama e ela no colo dele, indo para frente e para trás, ele abriu os olhos ônix e viu a cena, ela com os olhos fechados sorrindo e com o suor escorrendo pelo corpo dela e com as luzes de vela iluminando a deixando a dourada, aquilo era uma imagem divina, que **só** ele tinha o direito de olhar e admirar, ele fechou os olhos novamente e começou a beijar os seios dela com ansiedade e com as mãos segurava a cintura dela, assim ele falou...

Sasuke – Sakura deita na cama.

Sakura o olhou e o beijou assim pararam um pouco, ela saiu do colo dele e deitou na cama, ele por sua vez sentou ao lado dela e apenas a olhava e passava as mãos pelo corpo dela... Sakura ficou observando Sasuke admirando, e não tinha sensação mais maravilhosa do que olhar nos olhos dele e ver as emoções que só pertenciam a ela, como carinho, desejo, amor, luxuria, felicidade, e a felicidade de olhá-lo e ver ele sendo o Sasuke-kun que ela conhecia, ele abaixou o rosto e beijou a boca dela novamente e subiu em cima dela de novo, ela afastou as pernas e ele entrou dentro dela novamente, os movimentos continuavam e Sakura começou a sentir uma sensação vindo ela o abraçou com as pernas e ele percebeu, então começou a beijá-la e se movimentar mais rápido assim Sakura chegou ao ponto clímax, aquela sensação era maravilhosa, e como se fosse ao paraíso, ela mordia delicadamente o lábio inferior dele, segurava com força o cabelo dele, soltava um longo gemido abafado pela boca dele, e somente ele ouviu e prendia as pernas para que aquela sensação não fosse embora, que o paraíso sempre durasse, mas aquilo foi passando demoradamente e ela se sentiu completa, então foi a vez dele que depois da sensação maravilhosa de sentir de ver a sua flor ter tido prazer com ele, somente para ele, Sasuke também chegou ao ponto máximo e sentiu expelir algo dentro dela, ele continuava beijando, e a apertava e pressionava mais o corpo dele dentro dela e soltou um gemido auditivo para ela e teve a mesma sensação de ter ido ao paraíso, e voltado, como ele queria tê-la novamente, para sempre, assim ele foi ao lado esquerdo dela, Sakura estava feliz, tinha conseguido proporcionar prazer ao amado, assim na hora que ele a olhou ela o beijou, apenas um selinho...

Sakura – Arigato

Sasuke – Nani?

Sakura – Nada, eu amo muito você, onegai não esquece nunca disso...

Sasuke – Claro, minha Sakura

Aquela era as palavras dele, que a fez ir as estrelas, que ela pertencia a ele... Sasuke a beijou romanticamente e logo depois dormiram, cobertos por um lençol, a princesa nos braços do traidor...

* * *

Todos estavam ansiosos na festa, então Ino e Naruto não agüentaram e sem ninguém ver foram até o templo repararam que dava para ver através da janela ao lado direito, perto do penhasco, e olharam viram os dois dormindo tão em paz, como se não dormissem a muito tempo, como se precisassem um do outro para ter a paz, e uma emoção tocou os dois, eles voltaram a festa e contaram aos amigos

* * *

Mas nem toda a magia dura para sempre, pelas regras Sasuke tinha que deixar a jovem antes de ela acordar e foi isso que fez, passado umas quatro horas ele acordou, e ficou olhando a dormir, não imaginou ser tão feliz, de como precisava dela, que queria o corpo e a alma dela todo dia para ele, mas precisa ir, se levantou e se vestiu, bem silenciosamente para não acordá-la, pois apesar de serem as regras preferia assim, pois se ela acordasse, ele não teria coragem de deixá-la mais, e então deu graças de ser o traidor, pois se ele fosse de Konoha, ele não teria se declarado e ela teria sido escolhida e seria outro no lugar dele, e ele não consegue nem cogitar esta hipótese, ela era dele e ponto final, saiu do templo e viu ela se mexer, queria voltar mas não podia, desceu as escadas lá aguardava Merlin, Kabuto e Orochimaru e assim começaram a andar em direção ao lago, para irem embora, mas estavam sendo espionados por Naruto e Kakashi, que ficaram felizes quando o companheiro olhou para trás e ficou observando o templo onde Sakura dormia, e uma esperança nova surgiu...

* * *

Sakura acordou no outro dia e se sentiu sozinha, ele já havia ido embora, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, eles começaram a escorrer, mas eram as regras, ele ia embora antes dela acordar, abriu os olhos, viu tudo em ordem, levantou colocou um roupão qualquer e voltou para cama, não queria sair de lá, o cheiro dele estava nos lençóis, no travesseiro, no lugar e especialmente nela, passado uns 30 minutos a porta é aberta e Viviane e Tsunade entram...

Viviane – estou vendo que se apaixonou pelo escolhido.

Sakura – eu sempre amei o Sasuke.

Viviane – eu soube assim que a Tsunade o viu e me contou logo depois, é por isso que eu digo foi o destino que trouxe você e ele até aqui, princesa.

Tsunade – Ele é o traidor de Konoha.

Viviane – Por isso a ligação mais forte, a princesa e o traidor...

Neste momento as meninas entram e Tsunade e Viviane saem do quarto e as meninas começam a arrumá-la e perguntar tudo.

Sakura assim mesmo estava triste, pois se não fosse pelo ritual ela nunca teria sido dele, pois ele cumpriu com a obrigação dele, mas isso não significava que ele a amava...

Foram embora depois do almoço e ninguém tocou mais no assunto... Passado um mês Sakura descobriu que estava esperando um Uchihinha e Naruto prometeu trazer o pai o mais rápido o possível, para cuidar do filho...

Sasuke voltou quando Sakura estava de 3 meses, e quando a viu com a barriquinha e sentiu tão feliz, agora sim ele podia ser feliz novamente, pois até o irmão na volta da batalha contra o Naruto e o Orochimaru, eles haviam encontrado Itachi e Sasuke acabou com ele, agora era só curtir na nova fase da vida de todos daquela cidade, pois o traidor já não era mais, e ele sempre tinha sido o príncipe do clã Uchiha, então a princesa e casou com o príncipe, se tornando rei e rainha e nascendo um novo príncipe.

**Owari**

Não sei da onde eu tirei esta idéia louca, ontem simplesmente dormi com ela, e quis fazer algo baseado na lenda do Rei Arthur, para quem já viu o filme, é lindo e enorme, já faz uns 5 anos que eu assisti este filme, pois eu nem namorava... e sim o Sasuke nunca teve nenhuma mulher, porque ele só quer saber de treinar... O capitulo de Gravidez, ele está quase pronto, é que este último ficou tão emocionante que está difícil escrever, e com provas na Facu, menos inspiração tenho, mas assim mesmo não me esqueci dela...

**Beijos**


End file.
